Am I Enough?
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: B1 one-shot. Headcanon: a conversation between Korra and Tenzin on their way to the South Pole


**Headcanon one-shot: Korra associated her identity to her Avatar title. When Amon took her bending, it left her shattered and wondering what was left of her. Tenzin reminds her that she will still be amazing even without the four elements. **

**Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan created this world, I merely just play in it**

* * *

**Am I Enough?**

Though General Iroh II offered to escort them on the United Forces' fastest ship, they were still days away from the South Pole. To Korra, the trip seemed to stretch on for forever. The emptiness of her lost bending and the uncertainty of the future where eating away at her. She secluded herself, keeping mostly to her room. But tonight, Tenzin found her on the observation deck.

She was curled up at the edge of the deck, leaning against the rails and staring mournfully down into the churning waters below. Tenzin didn't think she noticed his presence. He turned to leave when she started to speak.

"I can't feel it, the push and pull." She looked up at the full moon. "The water used to call to me. But now its silent."

Tenzin sat down beside her and placed a hand on her hunched shoulder. Korra continued.

"I was never bothered by how cold it gets at night. But there's no inner fire to keep me warm now. And I'm not steady on my feet because earth doesn't keep me grounded." Her voice rose with each grievance. "Amon took everything! He took everything that makes me me!" Air started to swirl around her, playing in her hair and ruffling the furs on her collar.

"He didn't take everything Korra. He took your familiar elements, yes, but he unlocked something in you and gave you a great gift. Airbending."

Korra turned to him with angry tears in her eyes. "He took my purpose. How can I be the Avatar now? How can I be anything now?"

"You are still a bender Korra. Airbending is a rarity. You shouldn't look at this as a total loss." Tenzin tried to sooth Korra, but her control over her emotions was slipping.

"You don't get it," she wailed. "None of you get it. All I've ever wanted to be…. all I've ever trained to be is the Avatar. And that's gone now. This," she made a small motion with her wrist, causing a current of air to ripple around them, "isn't who I am. But it's all I have left." She curled tighter into herself.

Tenzin didn't know what to tell her. He knew she reveled in her role as the Avatar, but he didn't realize that all of her self worth was rooted to title. It was hard to watch this once confident, unbreakable girl crumble.

"What kind of Avatar am I?" Korra whispered to herself. Tenzin remembered a little while back, Korra threw an enraged fit over being constantly compared to her predecessors. She didn't want to live in Aang's shadow, to forever be known as 'the Avatar after Aang'. Even with all of the set backs, Tenzin still believed that she was on the right path to making her own mark on the world.

"A great one. You will still keep balance in the world." Tenzin squeezed her shoulder. She looked up questioningly at him, doubt in her eyes.

"But I'm no longer The Avatar. I'm just me. Is that enough?"

"Just you is more than enough. You live a legacy Korra, but you must find your own destiny."

They sat silently for a moment before Korra spoke again. "Tenzin?"

"Yes Korra?"

"I know you were supposed to teach Avatar Korra airbending. But will you still teach me? Just as Korra, the Airbender?"

"Of course." Tenzin smiled kindly down at his pupil. She never needed to ask, but the fact that she did proved how far she had come from that hotheaded teen she was all those months ago.

"Thank you." Tenzin bowed and left Korra alone once again, a soft breeze whispering to her where the water no longer could.

* * *

**Re-watching B1. Love creating moments like this in-between scenes. It makes the story feel richer, more real. Maybe I'll become a writer/director. Hmmmmmmm...**

**P.S. I think my love for LOK is bordering on ****obsessive. I need AAA (Avatar Addicts Anonymous)Please tell me I'm not the only one. **

**Review/Check out other stories**

**Emmy**


End file.
